


First Kiss

by elsiebeth04



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, Tin Can Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebeth04/pseuds/elsiebeth04
Summary: Joey and Brian are writing Spies Are Forever 2 and write a kiss scene.





	First Kiss

Joey Richter was sat at his laptop and screamed in frustration. "Whats the problem Jojo?" asked Brian Rosenthal who was his partner in writing the musical. There other partner Corey was on vacation so they had the apartment to themselves. "I cant fix this problem!!" yelled Joey. "Tell me what the problem is" said Brian.

Spies are Forever 2 Live and Let Spy was supposed to start rehearsals the next week but Joey and Brian hadn't finished the script yet. They had fights about it and Brian left the apartment for two days because he was angry that Joey was ignoring his ideas. He said that Joey only wanted to bring Owen back so he got to have a bigger part. "Owen is dead!" said Brian. "We have to bring him back so Curt will be happy!!" Joey yelled. "All you care about is your own character. Why do I have to play the villain again?" cried Brian with tears in his eyes. He packed a bag and stayed at Mary Kates apartment.

Then he came back and Joey was struggling to finish the script without him. He told Brian the problem. Owen had come back from the dead again but with amnesia and Curt was scared that Owen's memory would come back and he would betray Curt again. Then Chimera kidnapped Owen and Curt was trying to rescue him. "I don't know what to do next!!" said Joey. "I have an idea. What if we improvize it? I will be Curt and you can be Owen" said Brian.

Joey stood up he tucked his hair behind his ears and made his face look scared. "Curt I don't know what is happening" Joey said in an English accent. "I'm here to save you" said Brian. "They hypnotized me and made me see things" Joey said. "What things??" asked Brian. "They brought back memories. Did you shoot me?" Joey asked with tears in his eyes. "I had to. You had turned evil," said Brian sadly. "I don't want to be evil Curt" said Joey. "Do you want me to give you some happier memories??" Brian asked stepping closer.

"Woah!" Joey said breaking character when Brian was stood very close in front of him. "what's wrong?" Brian asked. "What are you doing?" said Joey. "I am improvizing the scene!!" said Brian. "I thought we said they wouldnt kiss because it would be weird" Joey said. "I think Curt won't mind kissing you" Brian said. "I dont think anyone would mind kissing you" he added quietly. "What are you saying Brian??" Joey asked shocked.

Suddenly Brian kissed Joey hard on the lips. Joey gasped and stumbled and Brian grabbed his hips and pushed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. "I don't think me and Curt can do this on stage" said Joey and Brian laughed and said "this is our private show."

Brian pulled Joeys shirt over his head and kissed his neck. Joey moaned deeply. "Oh Brian please don't stop." "I have wanted to do this for years" Brian said. "Really??" Joey asked. "I wanted to kiss you ever since AVPM when you looked so sexy in your Ron wig" Brian said. "All this time" Joey gasped.

Brian got Joey naked and gripped Joey's shaft tightly and pumped it in his hand. "Will you still pretend to be Owen" Brian asked. "Mmm...oh Curt!" Joey said in an English accent and then he came and Brian kissed him again.

Two weeks later Joey was rehearsing his kiss scene with Curt and Brian felt very jealous watching them together. "Why do you look so uncomfortble?" Lauren asked him. Diane barked. "No reason" Brian said but he knew that there was a reason. He wanted to be the person playing Curt and kissing Joey on stage.

That night while Joey slept in his bed Brian started to write a new musical were him and Joey played a couple. He just hoped Corey liked it.


End file.
